


caught up

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, PWP, Rimming, just a short little porn today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Always, it feels as though Ike is taking care of him.





	caught up

**Author's Note:**

> wow i love these two so much? and i deadass headcanon ike as such an ass man and idk why but this prompt feels like it was made for me

It often feels like Ike is always taking care of him. From the moment they first met, it has felt like that, though Soren has done what he can to catch up, to stand at Ike’s side so that he might be able to do more for him. Even so, Ike is strong and Ike is reliable, and, more than anything else, Ike cares for him, and the longer they are together, the more apparent the depths of his feelings become.

Soren still isn’t sure what it means to be in love with someone, but he believes that that is what he has with Ike. Neither of them have voiced it yet; neither has been able to put it into words. Soren is still reluctant and still trying to figure this out, whereas Ike has often struggled with expressing such things. There are times where words come so surprisingly easy to him, but, more often than not, he is left not knowing what to say or how to say.

 

Soren understands, because he understands Ike, and, with that in mind, he doesn’t think they really _need_ to say anything.  
They can express things well enough physically anyway, and Ike is definitely enthusiastic in those regards. He is the one to initiate things the first time, and usually the one to initiate things thereafter, and always the one to introduce new things. And he has his fixations and he has his ideas, and that is what leads them to where they are now, with Soren once again feeling as if Ike is the one taking care of him.

But, then, he can’t help but feel completely helpless when he’s facedown, with Ike holding his hips steady, his grip so tight that if it were any tighter it would hurt. They’ve been in enough similar positions before, but there is one thing that sets this apart, and that is the fact that Ike has already worked his face between Soren’s spread cheeks, and Soren squirms as he feels his lover’s warm breath.

It was all Ike’s idea, of course, and maybe, if it were anyone else, Soren might have protested a little more. Or, rather, at all, considering he rarely protests any of Ike’s suggestions in this department. He does think it’s a little bit strange, but Ike seemed to really want to try it, and the way he blushed and looked up to the side as he mumbled the suggestion was honestly so cute, Soren doesn’t know how anyone could say no to him.

He also doesn’t know how he fell this hard for someone, and how he became so very _weak_ for every little thing Ike does, but there’s no point in worrying about that now.

Ike parts his lips and hesitantly presses his tongue forward, and Soren nearly jumps at the contact, swallowing a squeak. He isn’t sure what sort of sensation he expected or if there was really a way to anticipate it, or if it would have surprised him just as much even if he’d done this a hundred times before. Ike is so slow and cautious at first, taking his time moving his tongue, just tracing along the edge, and a thousand insecurities flash through Soren’s mind. It’s too late to back out now, and there’s no sense in worrying at the last possible second, but what if-

And then Ike begins working his tongue inside, and those thoughts melt away, before Soren even realizes what it happening. He can’t swallow back to nearly agonized, needy cry that comes forth, as he realizes just how badly he always _wanted_ this, despite never having considered it a possibility before Ike brought it up to him. Soren feels as if he _needed_ it, even, and, though a part of him knows that Ike has no experience, that he’s probably just figuring it out as he goes, a much bigger part of him doesn’t care, and he knows that, without any comparison, it doesn’t matter.

Ike makes a few soft, almost indulgent, noises as he works his tongue as deep as he can; obviously, he can’t talk like this, but Ike has never been a talkative lover, and Soren is used to hearing only soft grunts and moans from him. As it is, every noise Ike makes creates a peculiar sensation that leaves Soren shuddering, and he knows already that he will come whether or not Ike ever gets around to touching his cock.

Soren could probably touch himself in this position, but he doesn’t; if he doesn’t need to, then he won’t, and he doesn’t mind if it might be a little pathetic to come only from this. In truth, he is happy enough just knowing that this is something Ike wants, and he is happy knowing that Ike derives so much pleasure from something meant entirely to pleasure _him_. As always, Ike is the one taking care of him, and Soren can try all he wants to catch up to him, but in moments like this, he is happy to submit, and let Ike do what he will.

Maybe later, he might tease Ike, at least a little bit, about his fixation. From the moment Soren first undressed around him, it feels like, Ike has been fixated on his ass; in a way, it was only a matter of time before something like this finally happened. So, later, he might tease him, just to see that blush again; now, he tries to fight off the climax that he knows he has no hope of actually avoiding.

In fact, there are only a few more pitiful moments of resistance before he’s crying out for Ike, his seed spilling over in a few spurts, and even as he comes, Ike doesn’t slow down for a bit. It’s as if he is so lost in what he’s doing that it doesn’t matter to him one way or another if Soren has finished; all that matters to him in the repetitive motions of his tongue.

Finally, he does pull back, and Soren slumps forward, needing more time than usual to catch his breath and recover. Maybe later, he might tease Ike for this, but right now, he’s too dazed to do so, and once he’s managed to catch up, once he’s able to breathe and think clearly again, he’ll have to suck Ike off to return the favor before he can do anything else.


End file.
